There is continuing need for safety devices in the marine environment. A need for a new type of safety device was shown in the tragedy that occurred in early March 2009 in which four NFL players were put into the Gulf of Mexico after their boat capsized. Only one of the players survived.
Although their boat was capsized, the hull of the boat remained floating above the waterline. However, it is difficult to maintain a grip on a boat hull, which is typically a smooth, arching surface. In addition, even if a person were able to maintain a hold on the hull, the person would have to be conscious and have reasonable strength to do so. If the person became unconscious, there is no easy way to attach or lash them to the boat hull. Further, if the person becomes weak, he can lose his grip.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide an improved safety device for a capsized boat. Yet other embodiments pertain to a method of protecting a boat hull when beached.